Full Moon
"Full Moon" Event Can there be anything more cool than werewolves? I don't think so! The event lasts''' 6 days'. Players' job is to collect the event "currency": '''Drops of blood'. For these Drops, players can purchase event content (artifacts, unit, runes) in the event Shop. Players can earn''' "Drops of blood"' by raiding the event camps & Portals, fighting in Arena, crafting in Alchemist & looking for them in allies' cities Event Camps Compared to raids of common neutral camps, players get much more resources, experience, greater artifact & rune drop chances in single attack on these event camps. (About runes, read also "Dynamic rune drop in event camps"). * '''Midnight Lake '- medium camp (31-40 level), 2 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: skeletons & changelings, loot: ** 2 Drops of blood ** chance to find valuable & rare artifact ** chance to find rune of earth ** random resource type * Forsaken Manor '''- hard camp (41-60 level), 3 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: arachnids, skeletons & changelings, loot: ** 3 Drops of blood ** chance to find valuable & rare & legendary artifact ** chance to find rune of earth or water ** random resource type In case of joint attack / mass attack, every player of an attack gets listed Drops amounts. In other words, the amount of attackers has no influence on gaining of event objects. Dynamic rune drop in event camps * Rune of earth (II) can be found in Midnight Lake * Rune of water (III) can be found in Forsaken Manor, only after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) is found in Forsaken Manor Event Items '''Drops of blood - '''can be found in the event's camps (Midnight Lake, Forsaken Manor) and also in Portals: * Easy Portal - about a 5 % chance to get a Drop of blood * Medium Portal - about a 7 % chance to get a Drop of blood * Hard Portal - about a 9 % chance to get a Drop of blood * Very hard Portal - about a 11 % chance to get a Drop of blood Drops of blood can be '''also obtained by: * Alchemist (up to about 2-3 daily) ** one of recipes replaced with a "Drop of blood" recipe (for 1 Drop) during the event time ** impossible to change the "Drop recipe" for another during the event time (only ingredient composition of the recipe can be changed, once daily) ** be sure to craft or re-set any recipe after the start of the event, to get the "Drop recipe" into the list! * Arena fight, both victories & defeats (about 30 % chance) * found in allies' cities (up to 10 Drops of blood a day) ** "Drops" placed in allies' cities (possible to claim only 10 drops per day and never twice in the same city) They are used for buying of event objects in the Event Shop. Click on the Drops of blood in the Inventory to display the Event shop. They and all other event objects can be also bought (or sold) on the players' market. Event Shop Click on Drops of blood in the hero's Inventory to display the Event shop: # Lycanthrope (unit) - 85 Drops of blood # Shapeshifter (artifact - legendary ring) - 65 Drops of blood # Chainbelt (artifact - rare belt) - 45 Drops of blood # Marjorie's jewel (artifact - legendary amulet) - 65 Drops of blood # Meteor Shower (spell) - 40 Drops of blood # 3 runes - 25 Drops of blood - the highest rune type that can be found in the gameworld's basic neutral camps (can be found in the beginning of the event, during the event this rune type DOESN'T change), however, except the rune of air Event Unit Lycanthrope - The "Lycanthrope item" can be bought in the event Shop for 85 Drops of blood. It is an immortal unit. To recruit it, first click on the Lycanthrope item in the Inventory + pay 3 runes of any kind to call the Lycanthrope to your city. It takes 20 hours for the Lycanthrope to come (visualized as an incoming army). When Lycanthrope dies, Lycanthrope item re-appears in the Inventory, for any 3 runes you can call / recruit him again anytime. Stats: * upkeep: 150 * damage: 5 000 (physical) * HP: 8 000 * regeneration: 0 * resistance: 10 (physical) Special ability "BLESSED VITALITY" - Increases allied-unit HP by 30% I''n case there are Lycanthropes and Almuses in one army, their "BLESSED VITALITY" effects are summed up.'' Event Artifacts 1. Shapeshifter '''- 65 Drops of blood, legendary, ring slot. Stats: * HP + 5 % (+ 3 % with each additional level) * Damage + 5 % (+ 3 %) * Normal resist + 3 % (+ 3 %) . '''2. Chainbelt - 45 Drops of blood, rare, belt slot. Stats: * Building speed: +5% (+4%) * Building cost: -4% (-3%) . 3. Marjorie's jewel - 65 Drops of blood, legendary, amulet slot. Stats: * Magic damage: +7% (+3%) * Experience bonus: +8% (+5%) * Reach of spell: +10% (+5%) Event Spell Chaos grip - 40 Drops of blood, a damage spell. Stats: *Spell recovery: 7200 *Base mana: 400 (+25) *Damaging potential: 40000 (+10000) *Damage type: cold *Spell range: 50 (+5) Event Competition & Achievements Event competition - who spends the most Drops of blood in the Event shop! 'Event achievements: ' # Amount of Lycanthropes in the army # Amount of spent Drops of blood Event Quest List The quest line for this event has been changed. There are three versions which get harder and harder after finishing them.